


sing me the dirge, without a name

by penscritch



Series: were wishes ten thousand stars enough [1]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince after the wedding, and the days that follow. Little Mermaid (Hans Christian Andersen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me the dirge, without a name

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Lots of angst. Why are men so stupid sometimes? D:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my soul. I really hope the Little Mermaid gets a spiffy new soul one day and has a harem of hot men or something to make up for all that pain. I really do.

He dreams of blue eyes.

Beside him, his wife lies sleeping, a warm soft weight against his side. The sun has not yet risen, setting the sea afire with brilliant light. Gently, he slips away from the bed, treads the smooth stone floors and stairs into the night.

He cannot breathe. The sand caught between his toes, the sharp brine, the unseen zephyr sweeping high and low. The moon cradles the stars, the deep cloudless night and he feels inexplicably lost even though he doesn’t know why.

He remembers her eyes, blue like the kingfisher, blue like the silvery fish leaping from the water, like the ocean currents in the deep. He wonders why he feels so lonely.

He watches the tide, and the fragile seafoam until the morning comes.


End file.
